Previously mattress covers have been used to protectively cover a mattress and to some extent smooth out the conventional surface irregularity and tufting of mattresses. Mattresses heretofore have been constructed of top and bottom covers of a fabric material and interposed cotton and other resilient material with portions of the top and bottom covers of the mattress quilted or interconnected to define a mattress of substantially uniform resistance throughout its length and width. One of the disadvantages of the conventional mattress is that it is of a substantial and uniform resiliently throughout its length and width such that the user receives a uniform support for his entire body. Under some circumstances this may result in backache or other discomforts after usage. Previously known mattresses do not give individual or more firm support for certain specific areas of the user's body as for example the head, back, torso, knees, legs and feet. On the other hand, most mattresses provide a substantial resilient support for the body of a uniform nature, regardless of the position of the user's body making indentations into the mattress depending upon its degree of firmness.
Recognizing the need for a therapeutic mattress the present inventor has provided a therapeutic mattress and method of making such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,564 dated May 8, 1990. Here the mattress comprises a soft and resilient bottom mattress section together with a plurality of interconnected top mattress sections peripherally interconnected. The top section included top and bottom fabric covers peripherally interconnected together with a plurality of rows of stitching to interconnect the top and bottom covers and with the peripheral stitching defining a plurality of transverse rectangular tubes which were filled with a compacted resilient fibrous material. The bottom mattress section includes a bottom fabric cover spaced from the bottom cover of the top section and peripherally connected to define an elongated chamber underlying the top mattress section. A loosely confined resilient fibrous material was contained within the chamber yieldably underlying the top mattress section.
Also the prior art includes Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,220 dated Feb. 26, 1991, as a division of the earlier filed patent directed to the method of making a therapeutic mattress of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,564 of the present Applicant.